Mario Facebook
by Pikachugirlz
Summary: Meh, I stink at summaries so enjoy I guess. PEACE out-LOVE all-wear LIPGLOSS PeaceLoveLipgloss!
1. First chapter

Mr.L Mario-WHO TOOK MY COOKIES?!

Dimentio-No one took your stupid cookies

Nastasia-Calm down, 'K?

Count Bleck-What are cookies?

Dimentio-These are cookies my dearest Count.[link]

Count Bleck-Oh, Count Bleck saw these delicious things on the counter top.

Mr.L Mario-Really? What'd you do with them?!

Count Bleck-Count Bleck ate them.

Mr.L Mario-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Mimi-Golly 'L you ought to be furious at the Count

Mr.L Mario-I am but I can't do anything about it :'(

Count Bleck-Count Bleck is sorry for your cookies

Mr.L Mario-I'm gonna go cry now :'(

Dimentio-Get over it 'L _Mario Mario, Luigi Mario and 1.985 like this_

* * *

**Mario Mario has declared Luigi Mario and Mr.L Mario as his brothers**

Mr.L Mario-WHO SAID YOU CAN DO THAT?!

Mario Mario-Your last name is Mario just like Luigi and me

Luigi Mario-true dat

Daisy Sarasa-SHUT UP LUIGI!

Luigi Mario-what I'd do O_o

Daisy Sarasa-DON'T TALK TO ME

Luigi Mario-WHAT.I' ?!

Mario Mario has blocked Daisy Sarasa

Luigi Mario-lol

Mr.L-haha she gonna kill you :')

Daisy Sarasa-MARIO IM GONNA KILL YOU

Mario Mario-I thought I blocked you

Dimentio-I UNblocked her

Mario Mario, Luigi Mario, Daisy Sarasa, & Mr.L blocked Dimentio

Count Bleck-Count Bleck finds that amusing

* * *

Rosalina Starr-May the stars shine on you my friends.

Peach Toadstool-What?

Luigi Mario-She said "My the strs shine on you my friends.

Daisy Sarasa-LUIGI STFU!

Luigi Mario-What did I do?!

Mr.L has blocked Daisy Sarasa

Rosalina Starr-Thank hevens

Mr.L Mario-Lol rotffl

* * *

Dimentio-I just stole Mimi's dairy. :D

Mimi-GIVE IT BACK JERK!

Nastasia-Give Mimi back her dairy, 'K?

Dimentio-Nope

Mimi-I'm gonna kill you

Dimentio-Shut up I know you love me

Mimi-YOUR SO GONNA GET IT NOW!

Dimentio-Yeah, 'K

Nastasia-HEY THAT'S MY THING, 'K

Count Bleck-What's all the yelling about.

Mimi-Read the OTHER stuff we wrote.

Count Bleck-Count Bleck will do this

Dimentio-So who's Mimi's (19,453) date.

Mr.L Mario-WHORE _Dimentio, Mr.L, Daisy Sarasa, Mario Mario, Luigi Mario ,& 5,000 other people like this_

Mimi-I am not a whore :(

Dimentio-It's ok my dearest little don't have to lie. Mr.L likes this

Mimi-:'(

Nastaisa-Enough, 'K? Mimi your not a whore just stop dateing a lot of guys and then they will have nothing to make fun of you with.

Mimi-Thank you and btw Dimentio you better whatch your back cuz I have a power that even NASTAISA dosen't know about.

Count Bleck-Count Bleck has finished reading and Dimentio everybody knows that 'tis YOU who likes Mimi. _Mr.L, O'Chunks, Nastasia, Mimi, Tippi, & 500 others like this_

Dimentio-I DO NOT LIKE MIMI, 'K?

Nastasia-ARE YOU MOCKING ME?!

Dimentio-No Nassy I'm not...'K?

Nastasia-YOU BETTER LOCK YOUR DOOR AT NIGHT! _Mimi, Count Bleck, Mr.L, O'Chunks, Luigi Mario, Mario Mario, & 16000 other people like this_

Count Bleck-I'll call 911 to take you to the hospital_ Rosalina Starr, Mario Mario, Luigi Mario, Squrips, Merlon, Tippi, Mimi, Wario Wario, Waluigi Wario, Mona, and 1,867,456,867,098,769.99 other people like this_

Dimentio-THERE'S NOT EVEN THAT MANY PEOPLE ON EARTH!AND HOW DID SQUIRPS GET AN ACCOUNT?!

Squirps-We have Wi-Fi in sapce squuuuiiiirrrpssss.

Usher-O, o, o-o, o-o, OH MY GOSH


	2. It's the second chapter

Mimi-I 3 CB/LB!

Mr.L Mario-Who the hell is Cb/LB?

Dimentio-It's her new boyfriend

Mimi-SHUT THE HELL UP DIMENTIO!

Nastasia-Can you guys please get a long

Dimentio-No we can't becuz I have to live with the brat

Count Bleck-Who said you had to live with us?! You came back from the Underwhere and asked more than once to come live with us again. YOU are MORE than welcome to LEAVE right NOW!

O Chuncks-What the Count said is true lad

Mimi-ANYWAYS CB/LB is Count Bleck/Lord Blumire

Count Bleck-Count Bleck is flattered

Daisy Sarasa-Yo can ya'll shut it

Luigi Mario-Daisy be nice

Daisy Sarasa-Who the hell said you can boss me around?!

Luigi Mario-ME NOW BE NICE OR GTFO OF THIS CONVERSATION

Mr.L Mario-Dang I didn't know you can be so aggresive L.M

Luigi Mario-No body did. Not even Mario

Mr.L Mario-LOL

Count Bleck-What the *cencerd* is going on

Nastasia-O_o Count Bleck...

Mimi-O_o WTF who knew he KNEW such language

Count Bleck-Screw all of you

Mr.L Mario- O_o

Nastasia-O_o

O Chuncks-O_o

Mimi-O_o

Count bleck-What did Count Bleck do?

Mario Mario-I just got back from rescueing the princess(again)_Luigi Mario likes this_

Peach Toadstool-YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH ME?!

Dimentio-YES.

Peach Toadstool-WHO THE *cencerd* ASKED YOU

Mario Mario-O_o

Mr.L Mario-LOL

Daisy Sarasa-LUIGI SHUT THE HELL UP NOW

Luigi Mario-WHAT THE *cencerd* DID I *cencerd*ing DO AYOU PIECE OF *cencerd*

Mr.L Mario-LOL

Daisy Sarasa-WHO THE HELL YOU CALLIN' A PIEACE OF *cencerd*?!

Luigi Mario-YOU! I CALLED YOU A PIEACE OF *cencerd*

Daisy Sarasa-Meet me tonight at my place

Luigi Mario-And why would I do that

Daisy Sarasa- Fine Mario GET THE HELL OUT YOUR HOUSE

Mario Mario-NO IT'S MY HOUSE

Luigi Mario-Nah it's ok bro you can go to Peach's I'll see what the feMALE wants

Daisy Sarasa-I'M RIGHT HERE

Peach Toadstool-WHY YOU HAVING THIS CONVERSAITION?!

Mr.L Mario-IDK

Dimentio-I THROW MY HANDS IN THE AIR SOMETIMES SAYIN' AYE-O GOTTA LET GO!

Mr.L You do?

Dimentio-AND I WANNA CELABRATE 'N LIVE MY LIFE, SAYIN' AYE-O BABY LET'S GO

Nastasia- Since when?

Dimentio-CUZ WE 'GON ROCK THIS CLUB WE GO LOW ALL NIGHT WE 'GON LIGHT IT UP LIKE IT'S DYNAMITE

Mimi- Your not making any sence Dimmy

Dimentio-YOU AND ME BABY AIN'T NOTHIN' BUT MAMMALS SO LET'S DO IT LIKE THEY DO ON THE DISCOVERY CHANNLE

Mimi-WTF

Dimentio-GETTIN' HORNEY NOW

Count Bleck-WTF'S GOIN ON?!

Mimi-Dimmy you fellin' alright

Dimentio-KISS ME

Mimi- WTF now I gotta go puke

Mr.L Mario- No one needs to know

Mimi-To bad 'L

Dimentio- Why is Mimikins throwing up in the bathroom?

Nastasia-Really Dimentio, really?

Dimentio-What?

Mr.L Mario-Read previous stuff

Dimentio-Ooooook

Mimi-I'ma back

Mario Mario-YO NOT COOL M.K NOT COOL

Mr.L Mario-lol

Dimentio-MIMI I'M SOOOO SORRY I ENCHANTED MY LAPTOP TO TYPE WHATEVER I SAY FOR ME AND I WAS SINGING THOSE SONGS AND IT TYPED THEM FOR ME

Mimi-Ya ok

Nastasia-Ooooooo she don't believe you

Dimentio-IT'S THE STINKIN' TRUTH

PeaceLoveLipgloss-Suuuuure it is Dimmy

Dimentio-Shut up

PeaceLoveLipgloss-Who missed me?! _Luigi Mario, Maio Mario, Dimentio, Mimi, Nastasia, Count Bleck, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Koopa kid, Merlon, Daisy Sarasa, Peach Toadstool, Mona, Wario Wario, Waluigi Wario, Squrips, Safron, Nolerm, Inga, Rosalina Starr,Mr.L Mario, and 1,234,567,897,453,6576,362,096.678 other people like this _**(AU:Whould YOU write ALL that again?)**

Mr.L Mario-Maaaaan your popular!

PeaceLoveLipgloss-Well DUH _Everybody from the last likes thingy likes this_

Mr.L Mario-Uhhhhh WILL YOU MARRY ME

PeaceLoveLipgloss-O.M.G YEEEEESSSHHHH

Mr.L Mario-WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM?! AND WHAT THE HELL'S A YESH

PeaceLoveLipgloss-1st question:I made you say it duh, I'm the auther.2nd question:IDK

Luigi Mario-SHE'S MINE BACK OFF

Mr.L Mario- Fine by me

Luigi Mario-Where the hell did THAT come from

PeaceLoveLipgloss-FIGHT FOR ME

Luigi Mario-NO i don't even like you

Mr.L Mario-Ohhhhh

**PeaceLoveLipgloss changed her name to LuigiDeadMan**

Luigi Mario-Holy crap

LuigiDeadMan-(Insert evil laugh here)

Mr.L Mario-Ok Bleh heh heh heh heh BLECK

Count Bleck-'L your on probation for mocking Count Bleck

Mr.L Mario-Awwww man

LuigiDeadMan-COUNT BLECK you will take 'L off probation NOW

Count Bleck-YOUR NOT MY MOTHER

**LuigiDeadMan changed her name to CountBleckDeadMan**

Count Bleck-OK OK 'L your off probation, just keep your insane girlfriend away from me

Mr.L Mario-SHE AIN'T MY GIRLFRIEND

CountBleckDeadMan-heh heh heh

**CountBleckDeadMan cahnged her name to PeaceLoveLipgloss**

PeaceLoveLipgloss-PARTY AT MY PLACE LADIES

Peach Toadstool-YAY

Daisy Sarasa-WHOOP WHOOP

Mimi-PLEASE DON'T DON'T STOP THE MUSIC ALL NIGHT LONG

Nastasia-Am I invited?

PeaceLoveLipgloss-Of COURSE Nassy all ladies invited

Nastasia-Holla

Rosalina Starr-I shall be there

Mona-ME TOO

Mr.L Mario-ME THREE

PeaceLoveLipgloss-Only girls sweetie sorry

Luigi Mario-When Bowser shows up don't say it's our fault

Bowser Koopa-Yea I'll come and kidnapp all of ya'll

Peach Toadsool- THANKS A LOT WEEGIE

Luigo Mario-Your Welcome

PeaceLoveLipgloss-Listen Bowser you _**SURE**_ you wanna do that

Bowser Koopa-Uhhhh yes

PeaceLoveLipgloss-Ya know I'm Peruto Rican, right

Bowser Koopa-Uhhhh yea, why?

PeaceLoveLipgloss-How 'bout I go over and show you?

Bowser Koopa-Wait what do you mean

**PeaceLoveLipgloss has logged off of Facebook**

Peach Toadstool-I will start planning your funaral

Daisy Sarasa-I'll call 911

Rosalina Starr-I will send invetaions

Nastasia-I will start making the shirts with your picture on them

Mimi-And _I_ will get some popcorn and watch you die

That's all I got for today...

PEACE out, Love all, wear LIPGLOSS 3

L8AA


End file.
